Harrag
Harrag is an ironborn raider. He is a loyalist to Yara Greyjoy and opponent of Euron Greyjoy when the latter takes the Salt Throne, and a captain in Yara's fleet. Biography Season 7 Harrag's ship is one of the few to survive the assault on the Targaryen Fleet by Euron Greyjoy's Iron Fleet. Harrag and his crew find Theon Greyjoy, Yara's younger brother, in the sea while en route to Dragonstone and holster him up onto their ship. Harrag asks Theon if his sister is dead, to which he replies that Euron has her. Theon claims to have attempted to rescue Yara, but Harrag doubts it, replying that he wouldn't be alive if he had tried."The Queen's Justice" Harrag's ship travels back to Dragonstone, and he accompanies Theon's shore party to the island, where they find Jon Snow and a group of Daenerys' advisors. Theon reports on the attack on his fleet and capture of his sister, though his explanation leaves Harrag looking unsatisfied."The Spoils of War" Theon confronts Harrag and his men on the shores of Dragonstone after talking with Jon Snow and declares his intentions to save Yara with them. Harrag refuses, saying that they plan to travel east and find a remote island where they will kill all of its male inhabitants and take the women as salt wives, but Theon reminds them that Yara decreed this is no longer the way of the ironborn due to their pact with Daenerys Targaryen. Harrag spits on Theon, and they fight each other, with Harrag having the upper hand and threatening to kill Theon if he stands up again, though Harrag makes the mistake of attempting to kick Theon where his genitals would be. Theon tackles Harrag to the ground and beats him senseless, winning the respect of the ironborn who agree to accompany him on his mission to rescue Yara from Euron."The Dragon and the Wolf" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the only character named Harrag is Harrag Sharp, also known as Harrag Sheepstealer, an ironborn raider from House Sharp. Harrag takes part in the capture of Winterfell by Theon Greyjoy. As Theon's position becomes hopeless, he tells the ironborn they can leave and join his sister's troops at Deepwood Motte or stay and fight with him against the Northmen who will arrive soon to retake Winterfell. Harrag is one of the seventeen ironborn (alongside Wex and Black Lorren) who stay with Theon. He is later killed by Bolton men during the sack of the castle. At the kingsmoot, Asha (Yara's name in the novels) addresses Harmund Sharp, Harrag's father, reminding him that he lost his son for nothing, due to her father's ill-advised invasion, while she intends to make peace with the North. Harmund listens to Asha and becomes one of her supporters. "Harrag" is a somewhat common ironborn name, dating back at least to Harrag Hoare, a High King of the Iron Islands chosen at kingsmoot who reigned during the reign of King Theon Stark. He conquered the Stony Shore and Bear Island, but only temporarily, before Theon Stark killed his son Ravos and expelled the ironborn from his shores. Appearances * In the background only. Quotes See also * References de:Harrag ru:Харраг fr:Harrag Category:Ironborn Category:Servants and retainers of House Greyjoy Category:Living individuals